Entangling Web
by joyful-x
Summary: The world of three ladies turn upside down when Muraki, Hisoka and Tzusuki came into their lives. What they didn't expect that they will discover the greatest secret in their lives. Rewriting it
1. Meeting Up

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsumi, i didn't create this breathtaking anime, only the story that i am currently writing right now.

Summary:

Anna, Lin and Cathy were ordianry women enjoying a normal life. However, when one of them are kidnapped, their whole world turned into living hell. Tzusuki and Hisoka came into their lives, thinking that Muraki was responsible for it, however they never expect the three ladies to have something that Muraki needed to bring his brother back to life.

Grene: Drama, Romance

Warning: It isn't a typical yaoi pairing. You have been warned!

* * *

Anna sighed as she came back home from work. Being a lawyer sucks, putting up with clients who are all out to rob each other blind during divorce cases was living hell. She hated working in this business. However, if that was the only way to maintain her high living lifestyle, she would do it. Maybe she would work for a few years before she kissed her boss who can't seem to keep his hands to himself, good bye. By then, she should be able to marry a rich tycoon. 

If she could get Lin back…

She disappeared over a year ago, and no one had any idea where she was now. Some presumed her dead, but Anna managed to convince authorities to declare her missing while Cathy tries her hardest to find her.

When she reached the house, who she shares with Cathy and Lin, Anna quietly let herself in, only to see Cathy sitting on the sofa, concentrating intensely on the photograph that she held on after Lin's kidnap. She watched from afar as she saw Cathy slamming her hands on the coffee table and broke down and cried. As much as she was tempted to comfort her, she was emotionally drained. She isn't cut out to be a councilor.

She silently walked across the room, and closed her bedroom door behind her. It was better to leave her alone. She thought as she headed to the bathroom to have a relaxing bath.

Cathy felt Anna's aura as she tried her focus on the photograph and sighed. She was obsessed over finding Lin till the extent that she neglected Anna. It was so bad that sometimes Cathy wondered why Anna was still living with her, a house filled with memories. For Cathy, she never moved knowing very well that Lin is alive and she would come back here when she is able to escape.

She knew that her friend was taken by force. Some might call her weird. But she uses her pschytic abilities in her work- a private detective. However this is one time she felt so useless and wasn't she suppose to be the one who is able look into people's emotion as well as a glimpse of the future. She knew Lin was alive but she just can't seem to figure out where she was.

She stared at the photograph again. 'Lin! Help me find you please.'

Unknown to Cathy, she wasn't the only one struggling as well. Anna was deep in thought about Lin while soaking in her bathtub. And two strangers were observing their every move, trying to find a way to invade their lives, and perhaps even turning it upside down.

A man, wearing a black cloak with brown hair, his eyes has unusual shade of purple looked at the house from afar before looking at his partner. "I think it's about time we make a move."

"Yeah." The younger man, with emerald eyes and blonde hair nodded, as he tucked his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "It's about time." With that, they disappeared.

Hijiri smiled as he headed to his friends' house. They were expecting him to arrive any time soon. He held his luggage in his left hand while his other hand held his violin case. It was a long tour and he was glad to be back. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to go home. And to him, home was in the company of his three friends- Cathy, Lin and Anna, girls he met when they were all in college. It was amazing how they click with each other despite their different culture.

When the house was within sight, he broke into a grin. Even though Lin wasn't around, he was equally happy to be in the company of Cathy and Anna. However, deep inside him, he prayed that Lin would be alright. Perhaps one day, she will miraculously appear at the doorstep, with a smile on her face telling them she's back. For now, he would just have to tread cautiously around Cathy, knowing well she would be stressed out. Hey, working on the same case for a year without any leads was sure taxing.

When he arrived at the doorstep, Hijiri was surprised to see two men standing there as well. "Who are you?" He asked as his eyes narrowed, preparing to attack if the two of them showed any hostility.

When they turned to face him, Hijiri relaxed as he called out. "Tsuzuki? Hisoka? Is that you?"

He looked at the older man before staring at the younger one and the first thing that hit him was that Hisoka looked so much like him. From the eyes, frame and even to the way he stood. The only thing that differentiated between the two of them was the hair colour. Hijiri's was dark chocolate brown, unlike Hisoka's, which was a paler shade of brown, almost blonde in colour.

"Hey!" Tsuzuki said, in his usual bright chirpy voice as he made his way to Hijiri and gave him a hug. "I heard you are doing great with that violin of yours!" He grinned as he shook his hand. "It was great that you are really letting the whole world listen to your talents!" He said as he took a step back. "So, what brought you here?"

Hijiri looked at Tsuzuki then Hisoka, and then looked at the front door of the house before looking back at Tsuzuki. "I'm here to visit my friends."

"Cathy, Lin or Anna?" Hisoka spoke, for the first time. "Or all three of them?"

Hijiri shrugged. "All three of them." He said as he was wondering what brought the two of them together. The last time he saw them, was when he was in deep shit with some demon who was obsessed in killing him. Which means… they are here to help someone. And if they are outside the house that Lin stayed before she disappeared.. it means…

"You are here to find Lin?" Hijiri asked. He saw Tsuzuki looking around while Hisoka whacked his forehead and looked to the ground. With that, he got his answer.

"Don't tell them!" Hisoka said as soon as he recovered. "They are not supposed to know. If they knew, Muraki would go after them!"

Hijiri stared at him blankly. "Who?"

"Long story." Tsuzuki said as he looked at Hijiri. Hijiri noticed that his purple eyes lit up. "Hey, is it possible to introduce us to them."

"Why?"

"We can't possibly walk in and tell them that we are trying to find Lin and tell them the whole story about Muraki!" Hisoka hissed, clearly agitated by anything to everything.

"Well, you told me your real identity." He said.

"That was only after you tried to kill yourself. Remember?" Tsuzuki said calmly. "Either way, it's a different situation now and we need your help. We need them to be as open as possible to us and not treat us like enemies. And if you know them, it would certainly make our job easier." He looked at Hijiri. "Please?"

Hijiri shrugged. He knew Anna won't be a problem. Getting Cathy to warm up on them is another matter on the other hand. To him, Cathy has six sense. Come to think about it, her eyes reminded him of Hisoka, who was eyeing him as well.

"So? Will you help us?" He said.

Hirji shrugged, for the second time in a minute. "I want Lin back. I can't promise you that Cathy would be friendly. You can try Anna. But Cathy would be the one that can give you answers!" He said as he headed up to the door, hoping that Tsuzuki and Hisoka could help his friends out, just the way they helped him.

* * *

Hey guys! This is the first time i am writing Yami No Matsumi. So, please be gentle with the flames.  
Yes, I am redoing the story. Perhaps its thereviews that i have received so far, so this is going another major overhaul. Don't accuse me of Mary-Sues until you read the rest of the stories. I will try my best to make it as real as possible. And no, i will not conform to the usual yaoi pairing between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. At that note, i hope you guys would enjoy my 'edited' Entangling Web.

As i deletedthe story and reloaded it again, i just want to give credit towhoevergave the reviewsa year ago... thanks forthem.. no matterhow encouraging or discouraging it may be, ithelped to make me a better writer (ihope)

Justsome1

Reginald

JanieHart

Samantha

foreverbreathless

lysha

Jocanda

Ara Arahi

Aerine Lillet

forever-sanzo

Last but not least

PJ Zatken

Ardwynna Morrigu

Thanks to the two of you.. I managed to feel encouraged each time you point out mistakes. Hopefully the edited story would receive equal amount of reviews from you guys!

Take in deep breath Bring on your reviews!

Joyful-x


	2. Bunking In

A/N: Hope you guys would enjoy the story

* * *

When the door opened, Tsuzuki mentally reviewed the photograph that he saw before he left his office to take up the case. This must be Cathy. He thought as he looked at her black eyes that looked back at him wearily. 

"May I help you?" She asked as she glanced to his right, seeing Hisoka. There was a flicker in her eyes as she stared at him for a moment before looking passed his shoulder and broke into a grin. "Hijiri!" She shouted as she moved between the two of them and threw her arms around Hijiri. "When did you arrive?"

Hijiri returned the hug. "I just came back. Cat." He replied as he pulled back, brushing her fringe from her eyes. "I have two friends with me. Is it possible to accommodate them as well?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I owe them a huge favour. And they need a room to stay badly." He pleaded. "Please say yes?"

"You know I hate strangers in the house right?" Cat said softly, so that she won't be overheard by them.

"Yes, I know. But they are the one who helped me pursue my dream to be a violinist." Hijiri said, knowing well she would soften up if she knew they helped him achieved his goal.

True enough, there was hesitation in Cathy's eyes. "You really know I hate it right?"

Hijiri nodded. "I wouldn't have dreamed to do that to you. But they are really at their wits end! They have no where to go." He shrugged. "And besides, they will leave as soon as I do. So I would make sure that they won't get in your way."

Cathy sighed. "Okay." She whispered before turning to them. "Hi, I'm Cathy." She said as she stretched out her hands towards them, dreading this moment.

"Tsuzuki." The older one replied as he gripped her hand. At that moment, she saw a glimpse of his past- a rejected boy who couldn't seem to fit in.

The younger one hesitated for a while before stretching out his hand. "Hisoka." He said as he tried to shake her hand. But as soon as the both of them made contact, they jumped apart.

"Ouch!" Cathy said, as she couldn't control her surprise. It hurt a lot. She sensed a lot of suspicion in him and was shocked as she saw a scene of him dying an agonizing death.

Hisoka stared at the girl, while nursing his hurt palm. With a black ponytail and hazel eyes, she looked like a typical Asian gal. But there was something different about her that he couldn't figure out. And that made him extremely wary of her.

But before either four of them could squeeze in a word, a loud scream was heard from the door and soon they saw a lady with chestnut hair and hazel brown eyes leapt from the door and gave Hijiri a bear hug. "My gosh! I miss you to bits!"

Hijiri laughed as he returned the hug. "Missed you loads too Anna!" He grinned as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Did you give Cat any trouble?"

Anna gave a hearty laugh. "You kidding? Always!" She said with a wink and she turned her attention to the other two men standing around them. "Friends?" She asked. When Hijiri nodded, she grinned. "Fancy that! You have cute friends you know. So are you going to introduce us?"

"Tsuzuki and Hisoka." Cathy quietly spoke up before excusing herself, much to Anna's amazement.

"Psst!" She nudged the nearest to her, which happened to be Hisoka. "What did you do to her?" When Hisoka gave her a bewildered look, she shrugged. "Cathy is usually civil to strangers. However it seems like the two of you kinda offended her one way or another."

"Beats me." Tsuzuki replied as he grinned. "Now, I am sure Hijiri is extremely tired. Is it possible that you could show us the guest room for the two of us?"

It was Anna's turn to give them a puzzled stare. "You guys are staying with us?" She asked.

"Yeah, they need a place to sleep. I will be bringing them around town for the next few weeks. So we will stay out of your way." Hijiri said with a good natured shrug.

Anna laughed. "It's okay! I would be delighted to have such cuties in my house. Right this way." She grinned as she showed them to their respective rooms before leaving them to unwind from their journey.

When Tsuzuki was sure that they were alone in the bedroom, he turned his attention to Hisoka. "What do you think?"

Hisoka mused for a while. To be frank, he was a little uncomfortable with Cathy. In some way, he suspected that she could guess something was amiss. But he guessed Tsuzuki knew that as well. "There are pretty nice ladies."

Tsuzuki nodded as he leaned against the wall as he watched Hisoka shrugged out from his cloak. "I agree. And I hope that we won't upset their lives."

Hisoka shook his head. He heard his partner said it time and time again. And a few times, it almost got him killed. It wasn't good that he was in that mood again. "Tsuzuki…"

"I know." Tsuzuki answered back. "But we have to try." He moved away from the wall and undid his cloak as well. "It is bad that we are suspecting that Lin is kidnapped by Muraki. It is even worst that Anna might be dragged in as well."

"I wonder why would he need a lawyer." Hisoka wondered out loud.

"I don't know as well." Tsuzuki replied. "But if Tatsumi's guess is correct, Muraki would need a pretty good lawyer to get the government to approve of his cloning experiment. And I guessed that is where Lin is…"

"In his lab." Hisoka said. "But it doesn't make sense. Muraki is used to do things illegally. Why is he trying to legalize his move now?" He pondered. "It's not even as if he isn't conducting the experiments as we speak."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Either way, Muraki has killed too many people. With this, he would upset the whole system even more, so much so that the Count isn't really happy." He sighed. "And when he isn't happy, Konoe isn't as well. And when he isn't.. I won't have time to get my desserts!" He made another mournful sigh. "How much longer can I survive without it?"

Hisoka couldn't help but smile. "Is dessert all you could think of?" He said as he walked towards him and nudged him as he passed. "What I want to do now is to sleep." He said as he lie down on the bed. "Man, this is comfortable."

"Take a nap." Tsuzuki said. "I will go and check up with Hijiri how to go about with the investigation." He said as he made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Cathy there, standing at the door. "How long have you waited outside the door?" He asked, a little harshly, not knowing what she might have overheard.

Cathy looked up, her eyes hardened in anger. "Don't you dare hurt Anna or Hijiri, or I will seriously kill you." She said before moving away.

Tsuzuki watched the lady, who was about a head shorter than him walked away. "I wonder who will protect you." He said softly before knocking on Hijiri's door. When the younger man opened it, he made his way in and grinned. "Is there anywhere we can great desserts?" His grin widened when he heard Hijiri moaned before mumbling that he would get changed.

* * *

In the end, Hijiri, Tsuzuki as well as Hisoka made their way to an ice cream shop nearby and dug into their ice cream that was made up of 3 scoops of ice cream of various flavours, whipped cream and tons and tons of Hershey Chocolate Syrup. 

"Sugoi!" Tsuzuki said as soon as he had a mouth of the ice cream. "Sugoi sugoi.." He said as he ate the rest quickly before ordering another serving as Hisoka shook his head in disgust as Hijiri laughed.

When the waiter turned away, Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka and Hijiri. "Okay, Hijiri, I need you to tell me about Cathy, Anna and Lin, as much as you can."

Hijiri was surprised at how Tsuzuki could suddenly change from being playful to serious in a split second. He witnessed that a few times but every time it happens, it would shock him. He sighed, knowing well that he was bound to be asked sooner or latter. "Well…"

* * *


End file.
